1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a printed circuit board and a printed circuit board for a camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In describing kinds of transmission lines and associated electromagnetic fields, transmission lines may be generally classified into microstrip line and stripline, both which have ground and electrical fields formed by a signal line. In this case, the formed electrical field influences characteristic impedance.
In the microstrip line and the strip line as described above, the impedance characteristic is determined by a line width and thickness of the signal line, a height between the signal line and a ground pattern, and a dielectric constant ∈r of a medium that forms an insulating layer.
However, if impedances of the respective components and circuits are not matched, an integrated circuit (IC) may be destroyed or energy loss may be caused by a reflected wave.